Samurai Warriors 4-II/DLC
If players have previously purchased the base game's downloadable outfits, mounts, or edit parts, they can keep using them in this game. This page will only list DLC exclusive to this title. First Print Costumes Buy the game new to receive a downloadable serial code for an idol outfit for Naotora. Japanese Store Bonuses Reserve the title from a specific Japanese outlet to receive one of the following serial codes. These outfits are a pre-order bonus for international release of the game If bought through Amazon, Best Buy, or GameStop. Naotora HMV Lobby.jpg|Lawson Loppi HMV costume Ladyhayakawa-spclothes-sw4-II.jpg|Geo costume Nohime-spclothes-sw4-II.jpg|GameTSUTAYA/Wonder GOO costume Koshosho-spclothes-sw4-II.jpg|Gamecity/Yamada Denki/Kojime and several others costume Special Clothes 2 Set Second set of modern day outfits for all female characters. ;Price *191 yen + tax (each), 2,000 yen + tax (set) Oichi Special Clothes (SW4II DLC).jpg|Oichi Okuni Special Clothes (SW4II DLC).jpg|Okuni Kunoichi Special Clothes (SW4II DLC).jpg|Kunoichi No Special Clothes (SW4II DLC).jpg|Nō Ina Special Clothes (SW4II DLC).jpg|Ina Ginchiyo Tachibana Special Clothes (SW4II DLC).jpg|Ginchiyo Tachibana Nene Special Clothes (SW4II DLC).jpg|Nene Gracia Special Clothes (SW4II DLC).jpg|Gracia Kai Special Clothes (SW4II DLC).jpg|Kai Aya Special Clothes (SW4II DLC).jpg|Aya Naotora Ii Special Clothes (SW4II DLC).jpg|Naotora Ii Koshosho Special Clothes (SW4II DLC).jpg|Koshōshō‎‎ Lady Hayakawa Special Clothes (SW4II DLC).jpg|Lady Hayakawa Weapon Skins Set 1 New weapon skins for Yukimura, Kunoichi, Goemon, Okuni, and Keiji. ;Price :96 yen + tax Weapon Skins Set 2 New weapon skins for Nobunaga, Nō, Ranmaru, Katsuie, Toshiie, Hisahide, Oichi, Nagamasa, Takatora, and Yoshitsugu. The edit characters receive another sword skin. ;Price :96 yen + tax Weapon Skins Set 3 New weapon skins for Shingen, Nobuyuki, Kenshin, Kanetsugu, Kagekatsu, Aya, Kotarō, Kai, Ujiyasu, and Lady Hayakawa. The edit characters receive another spear skin. ;Price :96 yen + tax Weapon Skins Set 4 New weapon skins for Naomasa, Hanzō, Tadakatsu, Ina, Ieyasu, Naotora, Yoshimoto, Munenori, Magoichi, Masamune, and Kojūrō. The edit characters receive another twin blade skin. ;Price :96 yen + tax Weapon Skins Set 5 New weapon skins for Kanbei, Hanbei, Motonari, Takakage, Hideyoshi, Mitsunari, Sakon, Nene, Kiyomasa, and Masanori. The edit characters receive another naginata skin. ;Price :96 yen + tax Weapon Skins Set 6 New weapon skins for Ginchiyo, Muneshige, Yoshihiro, Toyohisa, Motochika, Gracia, Mitsuhide, Koshōshō, Kojirō, and Musashi. The edit characters receive another long sword skin. ;Price :96 yen + tax Weapon Skin Pack Every weapon skin previously mentioned available in one pack. ;Price :381 yen + tax Mounts Enables players to obtain new war horses or other animals as mounts. ;Price :96 yen + tax (each), 286 yen + tax (set) Mount 1 (SW4II DLC).jpg|Armored Matoi Mount 2 (SW4II DLC).jpg|Kirin Mount 3 (SW4II DLC).jpg|Bear Mount 4 (SW4II DLC).jpg|Panda Stage Set 1 Adds a new stage in the DLC exclusive Phantom Chapter "Ii Family Values". Players can choose to fight an original Ii centric scenario. ;Price :191 yen + tax each Bonus Stage 1 (SW4II DLC).jpg Stage Set 2 Adds a new stage in the DLC exclusive Phantom Chapter "Test of Loyalty". After the land's unification, Hidetada claims Nobuyuki is planning a rebellion because he is keeping a box hidden from them. Ieyasu and Takatora investigate to learn the truth. ;Price :191 yen + tax each Bonus Stage 2 (SW4II DLC).jpg Stage Set 3 Adds a new stage in the DLC exclusive Phantom Chapter "Ninjas to the Rescue". It's a ninja showdown when the samurai of the Warring States period suddenly begin to act differently. ;Price :191 yen + tax each Bonus Stage 3 (SW4II DLC).jpg Stage Set 4 Adds a new stage in the DLC exclusive Phantom Chapter "Bonds of Matrimony". Married couples work together to topple other wedded characters. Players can only choose the male characters; their wives will automatically become their partners. ;Price :191 yen + tax each Bonus Stage 4 (SW4II DLC).jpg Stage Set 5 Adds a new stage in the DLC exclusive Phantom Chapter "Men of Charm Return". Its concept has the ladykillers of the series seek to teach the dateless gentlemen how to get the ladies. ;Price :191 yen + tax each Bonus Stage 5 (SW4II DLC).jpg Stage Set 6 Adds a new stage in the DLC exclusive Phantom Chapter "Arioka Castle Battle of Wits". Hanbei uses his wits to free Kanbei from his imprisonment at Arioka Castle. ;Price :191 yen + tax each Bonus Stage 6 (SW4II DLC).jpg Stage Set 7 Adds a new stage in the DLC exclusive Phantom Chapter "Return to Honnoji" which is an original version of Honnouji. ;Price :191 yen + tax each Bonus Stage 7 (SW4II DLC).jpg Stage Set 8 Adds a new stage in the DLC exclusive Phantom Chapter "Final Showdown at Sekigahara". This scenario is an alternative take on Sekigahara. ;Price :191 yen + tax each Bonus Stage 8 (SW4II DLC).jpg Stage Pack Every bonus stage previously mentioned available in one pack. ;Price :1,143 yen + tax BGM Tracks Additional music tracks for the game. ;Price :96 yen + tax each, 381 yen + tax (set) #Okehazama: Kai #Honnōji: Kai #Komaki-Nagakute: Kai #Odawara Castle: Kai #Infinity: Kai External Links *Official Japanese DLC site Category:Downloadable Content